


jayus

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Raven and Cerise have semi-con right underneath the window of Apple and Raven's room, Semi-Public Sex, ssh - Freeform, they most likely woke her up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a joke so unfunny that one cannot help but laugh. - ravencerise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jayus

The night air was cool. A breeze drifted through the large open window of the dormitory, and the moonlight was allowed to shine through, giving everything a mystical silver glow. The light revealed that the two halves of the room were drastically different. One side was light and cheerful and the other side was decorated in dark tones and with twisted Gothic furniture. The four-poster bed was fir for a queen - and indeed it was.

If only she could sleep, to have the soft sheets swallow her up. Instead, she was cursed to forever have lonely nights awake. For hours on end Raven paced while her roommate Apple slept, and she said nothing when she saw her sneaking out. What Apple did in her spare time was none of Raven's concern.

The night was hers. She stood by the window, taking in the moonlight and shivering slightly in her thin black pajamas. She pulled the dress down, cursing the fact that it was a slightly old garment and came to rest a few centimeters above her knees, and felt the purple lace scratch against her skin.

Raven looked upon the forest, the green leaves almost black in the dark of the night. There was a certain peaceful atmosphere to the school at night. In the day everything was bustling, loud and bright. Now there was a serenity unmatched.

Her sharp eyes detected a movement in the forest, and she leaned out the window, ignoring the coldness, to see what was happening. She'd been watching these woods for hours, so by now she was so aware of the shape and place of everything Raven figured she'd notice if a leaf fell off a tree.

She noticed the trees and bushes at the edge of the forest rustling and a figure slowly walked out of the forest calmly - as if it was completely normal to be in the woods at four in the morning.

Even in the darkness there was no mistaking the flash of red that was Cerise Hood. Her hood was, unusually, not covering her head. Her wolf ears were out on display; Raven guessed that at night she didn't have to worry about people.

* * *

Cerise brushed leaves from her hair, feeling the adrenaline from her late night run drift away. Now she was finally relaxed and she'd maybe get some damn sleep.

As she looked up she looked at the dorms saw Raven at her window, staring down at her with a mix of curiosity and ... Something else. Cerise couldn't quite place it. She would have said wonder, but then again Raven already knew of her secret. Taking in all of raven's form, she noticed her friend was wearing nothing but a very,  _very_  short top that was obviously a few years old as it was very ... Tight.

Cerise swallowed, trying to hastily recollect her thoughts. For a while now she'd been thinking about Raven - the way she walked, the way she laughed, the way her eyes lit up and the way her dress hugged her curves ... It was safe to say that Cerise had a bit of a crush.

But right now, she was in a lot of danger. Like any normal teenage girl, Cerise dreaded that time of the month, when they'd practically give themselves up to anyone who looked their way, but for someone with wolf blood like her ...

There would be disastrous consequences.

* * *

Raven waved, trying to draw Cerise's attention without making too much noise in fear of alerting someone. Cerise, however, seemed transfixed on something in the distance and wasn't looking the the window.

She sighed, and then an idea struck. Putting her fingers to her lips, she whistled, a low, long note. Cerise's head snapped up at the noise and Raven almost gasped out loud, but refrained when she remembered the situation they were in. Cerise's eyes weren't their normal color but yellow and glowing. Her pupils were dilated. Raven had only seen Cerise like this once before, and she'd only got in a fleeting glance. Now she truly realized how beautiful Cerise's wolf form was.

It was only there for a moment though. When Cerise realized what the noise was she relaxed and her eyes returned to their normal grey color. She walked over to the wall and stared up into Raven's violet eyes. She showed no hesitation due to the fact that she was in her wolf form, in fact, Raven thought she seemed more confident than ever in it.

There was something in Cerise's eyes that Raven just could not put her finger on.

* * *

"Hey Cerise," Raven said softly, leaning on one elbow casually.

"Isn't it a bit late to still be awake?" Cerise asked.

"Depending on who you ask. Maybe it's just early." Raven smirked. Cerise cocked her head.

"Touché." Cerise stared at her friend. Up close, she was even more beautiful. Her pale skin was almost shining in the moonlight and her purple and black hair framed her face perfectly. An image flashed through her head, of Cerise pinning Raven against a wall and doing all the things she wanted to do ... A twinge of delight shot down her spine and she bit her lip. She felt a familiar feeling going down her body, and she thought to suppress it. She had  _got_ to get these feelings under control, and soon.

"Why were you in the woods?" Raven wanted to know. cerise blushed as she thought of the real reason for her night-time escapade.

"Oh, I was just ... Going for a run," she said lamely.

Raven raised an eyebrow, somehow knowing that something was up. She decided not to comment though. Instead, an idea sparked in her head and she smiled deviously.

"Just wait here a minute."

She hurried quickly back into her room, checking to see that Apple was still asleep. From her wardrobe she grabbed a pair of leggings to slip under her top - it was way to short for what she wanted to do next.

Treading lightly, she ran back to the window and preceded to climb out, the cold air hitting her like a bullet. She used the ivy attached to the side of the building to climb down, almost holding her breath in anxiety the whole entire time. She felt like her heart was beating so fast and hard it would spring out of her chest.  _Not_ the best image to have in her head, certainly.

She landed on the ground to find Cerise staring at her in a strange way. She smirked.

"A run, you say? At night? Any particular reason or did you just feel the urge?"

Cerise's mind flew into disarray, her thoughts processing quicker than usual. Had Raven somehow figured out her secret? How could she do that?

"Yeah, I guess I did," Cerise chuckled nervously. Raven licked her lips, staring at her seductively. Cerise wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

Raven walked closer to her, kneeling on the ground, motioning for Cerise to sit next to her on the slightly dewy grass.

Cerise blushed as Raven leaned forward, allowing Cerise a glimpse of her generous cleavage. Cerise quickly tore her eyes upwards again, feeling her entire body becoming hot.

"This isn't funny Raven." She gritted her teeth.

"Who's laughing?" Raven said.

* * *

Cerise pounced.

She pinned Raven down to the ground with a snarl, climbing on top of the other girl. Raven let out a gasp as Cerise kissed her neck, biting down hard, drawing a bit of blood which she tantalizingly licked up with her tongue, making sure her fangs stayed well away from Raven's lips.

She raised her head, panting slightly. She knew by know that her eyes were slowly turning yellow and that if she didn't control herself and go slowly she'd transform.

Raven was staring at her with her eyes wide. She reached up a hand and let it rest on Cerise's cheek, her touch cold.

"Joke's on you," she whispered, before capturing their lips again. This time the passion was still there, but it was slower, all of Cerise's pent-up emotions being released into this act of lust.

This certainly was no joke anymore, and it certainly was not funny.


End file.
